Before the Breakup
by Freddy
Summary: **Finshed** Can Rachelle reck havic on Kelly and Oliver Wood's relationship? This is a sequel to Back to the Way it Was so read that first.
1. **Chapter 1**

Chapter 1

AN: Yes, yes, I'm back to write another story and yes, it is a sequel to "Back to the Way it Was". You must read that story before you even set eyes on this one. Another little note, this story is set in Kelly's 5th year. Yes I know, I going backwards but I wanted to get Kelly and Oliver's past cleared up and write a little on Rachelle's break up that you read about in "Back to the Way it Was". So without further ado, here it is!

Kelly looked up at the smoke that billowed up from the Hogwarts Express. This was the exact train that would take her and thousands of other wizard children to Hogwarts. This was going to be her fifth year going and couldn't wait to arrive.

"Kelly are you coming?" Rachelle pulled Kelly away from her daydreams and toward the train. Kelly had been best friends with Rachelle since her first year at Hogwarts. Each was in the same year and in Gyffindor. Oddly enough, being friends with Rachelle was hard at times. Rachelle had managed to become one of the most popular girls in the school, she become part of the in-crowd fast. Being friends with Rachelle easily got you in the same crowd. 

Kelly never minded the attention. It was nice, she had never been popular when she was growing up, she was just, well, there. Being friends with Rachelle had its ups and it's downs and there were bound to be both during this school year.

Kelly boarded the train and found a compartment for her and Rachelle to sit in. Sitting with them would be Amber, one of Rachelle and Kelly's best friends. They picked a compartment in the middle of the train, that way they could be in the center of attention and all ways know what was going on.

After 5 minutes of getting comfortable, Amber found them. She started telling them all the little details of her summer. While listening to Amber ramble on and on, Kelly glanced though the door into the hallway to see who had picked the compartments next to them.

2 guys. Oliver Wood and Mike Putten. These 2 guys weren't just guys. These two were the 2 captain for the Quidditch teams. Oliver was on the Gyffindor team and Mike was on the Hufflepuff team. Both men were known for their stunning good looks and popularity witch Kelly liked. She liked a lot. Oliver had noticed her staring at him and smiled back and Kelly almost had a seizure.

"Amber I bet you had a great summer but," Kelly cut Amber off, "Oliver Wood just smiled at me and I bet nothing in your summer could compare to that."

"You're kidding." Rachelle said, "Who would smile at you when they could be smiling at me." Kelly cringed at her comment but laughed it off. This was the real Rachelle. Sometimes Kelly would die to trade her popularity for better friends and to not to be known as "Rachelle's friend".

Rachelle continued to stick her head out of the compartment and try to get the guys attention but it didn't work and she headed back in, spitting comments like, "Kelly, you are so full of shit, Oliver would never even look at you."

Kelly wished she could just go up to Oliver, grab him and drag him over to Rachelle and make him tell her that he did smile at her. Why did Rachelle have to make such a big deal out of the little things, even if those little things were the best things.

After the journey to the school, eating their hearts out in the Great Hall and going to the common room for the first time that year, Kelly unpacked her things and lay down on her bed. Her room was shared with Rachelle and Amber and, at the time, they were reapplying their make-up. 

"Why are you putting more make-up on? It's..." Kelly looked at her bedside clock, "It's 9:30."

"Well, we were thinking about making our first appearance in the common room." Rachelle spat.

"You already made your first appearance, on the train and when we arrived." Kelly muttered but she didn't want to bother with arguing with Rachelle. She should go down to the commons and have fun, without her. 

She sat up and left Rachelle and Amber and headed down the stairs. When she entered the common room, she heard the sounds of several very familiar voices. She met up with Fred, George, and Percy Weasley. They told her about their kid brother who was to be going to Hogwarts in the next year. She sat down with Cedric Diggory who was quiet popular at the time and was a good friend with Kelly. They sat by the fire and caught up on what each other did during the summer. Oddly, his story wasn't as boring as Amber's. 

Soon, most of the kid's had gone up to there rooms to get a good night's sleep but Kelly stayed downstairs. She plopped down on a comfy little couch by the fireplace. She saw someone sit down beside her. She casually turned her head to see who it was and sure enough it was Oliver Wood.


	2. **Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

"Hey." Oliver said so casually, "I saw you on the train, right?"

"Yeah," Kelly tried to keep her composer, "Why aren't you upstairs' like the rest of them?"

Kelly didn't get an answer because coming down the stairs was Rachelle herself, followed by Amber. This meant trouble.

"Well, hi Oliver." Rachelle hissed, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, I was..."

"Oh yes, you were waiting for me..." Rachelle said as she sat down next to him, shoving Kelly away, "Is Mike down here too?"

Kelly got up and retreated back to the girl's bedroom but not before looking back at the confused Oliver.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Rachelle asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why did you push her off the couch like she was nothing at all?" He asked, "I wanted to talk to her."

"Why would you want to talk to her when you can talk to me?" Rachelle asked and batted her eyelashes while Amber just sat there, looking for Mike, "Now where's Mike, I've been wanting to talk to him."

"He's over there." Oliver said and sighed as Rachelle left. "That went great" he thought to himself, "There goes my chance with Kelly, she practically ran away."

"I had the best time last night!" Rachelle gushed the next morning at the breakfast table, "Me and Mike sat by the fireplace and we stayed up talking for hours."

While Amber listening intently, Kelly thought she would fall asleep. Lucky thing she didn't, as Oliver was walking up to her.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to Kelly and saving her from crashing her head into her cereal bowl from being bored, "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you last night."

"That's ok." Kelly said. She looked over to find Rachelle and Amber sitting there, dead looks on their faces, "Oliver, why don't we find another table."

"Um, ok." They got up slowly and Oliver gave a look that meant "you better not screw this up this time" to Rachelle.

"Um, Rachelle, I know you and Mike had a great time last night but," Amber laughed, "He's not eating breakfast with you is he."

"It won't be long till I have Mike." Rachelle spat back at Amber, "Kelly better watch out."

"Are you friend's with that girl?" Oliver asked, laughing back at Rachelle.

"Actually, yeah." Kelly said, "I'm not sure why thought, all she does is pick on me."

Oliver coughed and then conversation turned rough, nether him or Kelly knew how to break the ice.

"So how long have you and Rachelle been friends?" Oliver said, breaking the tension between them.

"Ever since my 1st year here. How have you and Mike been friends?" Kelly asked but Oliver's usual glow to his face left.

"You're kidding right. Don't tell me you're after Mike too." Oliver sputtered, "Why the hell am I even bothering to talk to you."

"Oliver, no I was just asking a question. I didn't know what else to ask." Kelly muttered, "I get really nervous talking to you, it's weird. I don't feel this way towards any of the other guys I talk to."

"I get the same feeling when I am talking to you." He said quietly, as he slipped his hand in hers. Kelly smiled meekly as she looked over at Rachelle and Amber who was watching intently, "I better go."

"Yeah, you have class." Kelly looked down at the floor, trying to come up with something to say, "So I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, I guess."


	3. **Chapter 3**

Chapter 3

The day dragged on and on as Kelly awaited seeing Oliver again that night in the common room. It didn't help when Rachelle kept talking about Mike as if they were going out.

"You know, I talked to Mike this morning after breakfast." Rachelle announced as if Kelly hadn't heard enough. Kelly rolled her eyes and went back to her transfiguration assignment. She hoped she would never turn out like Rachelle, babbling on about some boy.

"Rachelle, can you please leave your love life out of your assignment please?" Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to the 3 girls who were crowded around a table. Kelly had been the only one that was doing the homework and had to laugh slightly when Rachelle and Amber had been yelled at.

"Yes, sorry Professor." Rachelle muttered and pretended to look down at her paper. She looked over a Amber once the professor had left, "Amber, as I was saying, Mike is just..."

Finally after dinner, Kelly got her chance to get away from Rachelle and Amber and talk to someone that didn't bored her to sleep. Oliver was waiting for her on a red velvet couch near the fireplace. He smiled sheepishly and gestured for her to sit next to him.

She walked slowly over and sat next to him, "Hey."

"How was your day?" Oliver asked and laughed when Kelly sighed, "Was it really that bad?"

"It could have been worse. Rachelle is obsessed with Mike," She said, resting her head on her shoulder and looking into the flames, "I've never saw her this way with any other guy she's been with."

"Mike seems to like her." Oliver looked down at Kelly who was still staring into the fireplace, "well, kinda."

Kelly jumped up quickly, "What do you mean by kinda?"

"Well Mike's one of those guys that just can't keep a serous relationship." Oliver said, "He's cheated on all of his other girlfriends in the past."

"As much as I can hate that bitch I'm still her friend and I don't want her to get hurt." Kelly sighed, "But she's never gonna listen to me, not if I told her that her love of her life is going to cheat on her."

"That's true." Oliver looked at the clock above the fireplace, "Man it's already 12."

Kelly looked up and noticed too, "There's no one here ether."

He glanced around. She was right, everyone had gone upstairs.

"You know, it was about this time when Rachelle came down and shoved you away." Oliver whispered, "I didn't like that."

"Why not?" 

"Because ever since I saw you on the train, I've needed to get to know you. It was like love at first sight." Oliver laughed at himself, "I just sound pathetic."

"No you don't." Kelly whispered, "It's how you feel and it's how I feel too."

Oliver's face was dangerously close to Kelly's. She could feel his breath on her face and longed for his touch.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Mike shouted as he walked down the stairs.

"Actually yeah, you were." Oliver said and blushed slightly, "Why are you coming down here?"

"Well, I just wanted to get my homework from that table over there." Mike said, "Sorry I burst in like that, I probably ruined the mood, didn't I."

"Oh just kinda." Kelly said, "Oliver I better go anyways."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok."

"Ok." Kelly answered and traveled back up the stairs. Oliver turned to face Mike.

"Who was that?" Mike asked, "I've never seen her."

"Her name is Kelly." Oliver noticed the grin on Mike's face, "Hey don't get any idea's man, she's mine. You got Rachelle anyways. Is she as big of a bitch as I've heard?"

"Man, shut up." Mike said and grabbed his books, "Just because you can't get any from your girl..." Oliver pushed him up the stairs and headed to bed.

"Mike finally asked me out!" Rachelle gushed the next morning at breakfast. Kelly rolled her eyes like she always does towards Rachelle. Now that she knew the whole scoop on Mike, didn't want Rachelle to make such a big deal about him. As Oliver had told her the day before, Mike wasn't the man that was good at keeping a commitment and Oliver has known Mike for a long time.

"Hey baby." Mike pulled up a chair and sat down next to Rachelle squeezing Kelly aside. Kelly moaned and held her head in her hand, hoping someone could save her from the torture.

"Kelly, you're coming with me." Oliver was standing behind her and practically lifted her out of her chair.

"Um, ok." Kelly said, getting a strange look from Mike and an even stranger look from Rachelle.

Once Oliver had gotten her out of her chair and away from her so called friends, he took her to another table filled with Quidditch player's for the Gryffindor team. She already knew Fred and George and had seen some of the other player's while walking around the school.

"Thank you." She whispered in his hear as she sat down.

"Mike, I'm glad you did that for me last night." Rachelle said, quietly to Mike.

"No problem. Why did you want me to do that anyways." He asked and this time Amber heard.

"What are you to talking about?" Amber asked, looking at Rachelle.

"Well, last night, Oliver and Kelly had been sitting on that little velvet couch for far to long so Mike went down there and broke thing's up." Rachelle laughed, "I don't think they suspect a thing."

"They didn't." Mike said quickly, "I know Oliver."


	4. **Chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Kelly and Oliver were now likely to be seen walking though the castle holding hands. They were the talk of the school. You couldn't go a day without hearing some 1st year gossiping about them. It had been 3 weeks since Oliver and Kelly met on the train and those 3 weeks have been the best days in both of their lives.

Rachelle and Mike were still going strong, they're disliking towards Oliver and Kelly's relationship was growing feverously. Kelly didn't know for sure what Rachelle hated so much about Oliver, maybe it was the fact that Rachelle's popularly had died down, that people were used to seeing Mike walk around with a new girl on his arm every week.

Oliver wasn't like that. Oliver had dated an amazing 3 people in his life and that was including Kelly, who was astonished by this fact. Mike on the other hand, well, according to Oliver there were just too many to count.

It was on a cold chilly autumn day. The dreary castle was awfully quiet; the chill had sent many people to stay in the commons. This day, Oliver had decided to show Kelly what Quidditch was all about.

"So, are you like gonna show me how to play?" Kelly asked nervously, arm tangled in Oliver's hand. In his other hand was this broomstick. Kelly tried to make out the writing on the side, but couldn't; the castle was barely lit.

"Well, I'm gonna try. I'm not promising anything." Oliver pulled the great doors open, exposing the chilly air to there flesh, "Man, it's cold."

They walked silently to the field where Oliver proceeded to get the balls out from the locker room, leaving Kelly to stand alone. She knew only a little about Quidditch. She had gone to almost all of the games and knew the jest of game. She had never actually played it though but was willing to try anything.

Oliver finally came back about 5 minutes later and released the balls. He jumped on his broomstick and left Kelly standing there alone for the second time.

"Excuse me Oliver, " Kelly started, "I'm gonna stand here and watch you?"

Oliver smiled down at her while he guarded his side of the field, "So you really want to try, huh? There is an extra stick in the locker room you can grab."

Oliver went back to the game and left Kelly dumbfounded. She had never been the locker room. Did he mean the girls or boys locker room? Girls weren't allowed in the guys locker room, but Kelly made her way over and decided it would be ok. Who would ever know? No guys would actually be in there anyway.

Kelly opened the door and made her way in, looking everywhere for the stick that Oliver had mentioned. She crept along, silently, just in case one of the guys were in there. Just as she thought she had made it home free, she heard a noise, the rattling of sticks and suddenly the stranger turned the corner, revealing himself to Kelly.

"Mike!" Kelly gasped, "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't think the question is why I'm in here, it's why you are in here." Mike laughed.

"Oliver told me to get a broom so I could practice with him." Kelly managed to say, Mike was approaching closer and closer and it was making Kelly nervous.

"I was just going out to practice a little Quidditch myself, warm up for the big game tomorrow.

Before Kelly could say anything Mike leaned over and kissed her. She pulled away and screamed.

"Mike! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing baby." Mike said, leaning in for more.

"No, get away." Kelly screamed, pointing her finger towards the door, "Mike, you have a girlfriend. Your girlfriend is my best friend. You shouldn't even be thinking about kissing other girls."

"Kelly, come on, you know you want to."

Kelly stormed out of the locker room and ran toward Oliver, motioning him down. He flew down fast to see what was wrong.

"We have to go."

"Why what happened?" Oliver asked, but Kelly pulled on the sleeve of his robe and started walking as fast as she could handle towards the castle, "Kelly, calm down, what happened?"

"Oh you want to know what happened huh?" Kelly panted, "Your so-called friend just kissed me. He was in the locker room and he kissed me."

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks.

"He going out with my best friend and he kissed me." Kelly couldn't handle it anymore and started crying, "Do you know how much shit I'm gonna get because of this? Do you? Mike will make it out to be that I kissed him and that I cheated on you. Oliver say something, you're scaring me."

Oliver ran back to the locker room.


	5. **Chapter 5**

Chapter 5

AN: I just want to give a huge "shout out" to Kelly for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Kelly called back to Oliver as he ran towards the locker room. There was nothing else for Kelly to do but run after him and try to break things up. 

"Oliver, don't!" She called as he reached the locker room. Kelly reached it seconds later and opened it to reveal the fighting taking place. Oliver had Mike in the corner beaten and bruised. He stopped punching Mike once he saw Kelly and backed up to stand next to her. Mike wobbly stood up and looked at the two of them in silence.

"Why the hell did you kiss my girlfriend?" Oliver asked, Kelly held him back from hitting Mike again, "Why"

Kelly guided Oliver out of the locker room and made their way back to the castle doors.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kelly said, crossing her arms and looking up at him, "do you realize what you just did?"

"Do you realize what he did to you?" Oliver panted, "He kissed you. What, did you like it?"

"No, of course not. I'm just saying you should have gone after him like that, if anyone finds out about his you could be expelled."

"None of the professors will find out, trust me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mike's family would freak if he was expelled, shame on the family name. Trust me, he's not going to tell anyone."

When they finally made it back to the castle, dinner was starting. They walked quietly to the Great Hall, hoping to avoid Rachelle and Mike.

"Why can't we just stay in the common room?" Kelly whined to Oliver.

"We can't just hide. Plus, what wrong did you do? Mike should be the one ashamed," Oliver said, "but this is Mike we are talking about."

Once in the Great Hall, they found a table and sat down, hoping to keep to themselves. Their plan didn't work. Rachelle, Mike and Amber slowly started to stroll up to them.

"Oh shit." Kelly mumbled as Rachelle sat down next to her. Kelly wondered if the whole knew yet.

"So, did you have fun in the locker room?" Rachelle asked, "Mike told me a very interesting story."

"What did Mike tell you?" Oliver said calmly.

"Oh nothing much. Other than the fact that your girlfriend tried to kiss my boyfriend." Rachelle hissed and turned her gaze back towards Kelly.

"Well he lied." Kelly muttered.

"Right, yes my boyfriend would lie to me." Rachelle said, "So Oliver, what are you going to do? Your girlfriend cheated on you."

"I was there. Kelly and I know what happened. Mike is lying to you." Oliver kept going, getting angrier by the second, "You're boyfriend tried to kiss my girlfriend. Don't you see the bruise on his head? It was from me beating his ass."

"Oliver, you have got to be kidding me." Rachelle said, "Kelly, that is probably the lamest story you have made up. Mike got the little scratch from practicing Quidditch this morning."

"Whatever Rachelle think whatever you want." Kelly stormed as she got up and started to walk to the commons, Oliver following her, "All I know is the truth and the truth is your boyfriend cheated on you.

After leaving the Great hall and the gasps at Kelly's sudden outburst, the couple headed to the commons. Kelly's sobs echoed through the halls as they walked. Finally, after reaching the commons, Kelly scrambled to find a blanket and laid down on the red velvet chair that her and Oliver always sit on.

"Are you ok?"

"No, sometimes I wish that girl would die." Kelly said.

"Trust me, everything will be fine."


	6. **Chapter 6**

Chapter 6

"Fred, what do you want?" Kelly asked the next day. She was eating lunch with Fred and George because Oliver had to stay after class with Snape. He had "forgot" to go his homework and had to stay after to finish it.

"Well, we heard what happened." George started.

"News travels fast, doesn't it?" Kelly muttered.

"Actually it does and we wanted to help." Fred said as Kelly's perked up a bit.

"How would you help?" Kelly said. She looked over at Mike and Rachelle who were acting like nothing was wrong, "What could we do to make her realize that Mike isn't who she thinks he is?"

Fred and George smiled at each other and returned Kelly.

"We don't really want to tell you till Oliver gets here. We don't want to have to explain it twice."

"Fine." Kelly muttered and went on eating her food. She kept looking over at Rachelle and Mike, wondering how she could be so blind.

Finally, 20 minutes later, Oliver arrived and Fred and George started to describe their plan.

"So, what is this plan you guys have come up with." Oliver smiled, "I'd love to hear about it." Kelly looked over at Oliver and wondered why he was so happy. Rumors were going around that she was cheating on him and all he could do was smile.

"Ok, well we were thinking the only way that Rachelle will know that her guy is actually cheating on her would to get proof." Fred said, "Something in the lines of a video."

"Ok, that's great you guys but how are we gonna know when Mike is cheating on her." Kelly asked.

"That's where you come in." George said, "We are going to replay the situation for Rachelle."

"That is, you will have to go back in the locker room with Mike and get everything on videotape."

"What!" Kelly screamed, "You actually thought about me going back into that locker room and hitting on Mike myself."

"Kelly, I thought it was a good idea." Oliver tried to comfort her, "Fred and George already told me about this plan and I think it will work."

"I can't believe you guys." Kelly gushed, "You told me that you hadn't told Oliver yet when really you had. You told him first because you knew I would get worked up about it."

"Kelly calm down, please. Just think about what would happen." Oliver whispered in her ear and Fred and George rolled their eyes, "Rachelle would break up with Mike. You would have Rachelle back as your friend. The rumors would stop and you could be happy."

"Let me think about it."

Kelly agreed to the plan but wasn't sure if was going to work. The whole idea sounded crazy. Having Kelly hit on Mike just so it could get videotaped and shown to Rachelle. Did Kelly want Rachelle as a friend that much? Did she really want to put up with Rachelle crap and unnecessary comments?

Fred and George started telling Oliver and Kelly the details that night in the commons. Fred and George would sneak in the locker room and hook up the video equipment, which, as they had told Oliver and Kelly, was very "high tech" and they had been looking for something to try it out on for a while now. After testing it and making sure that it worked, their plan would go in action the next day.

Oliver and Kelly would go off to "practice Quidditch" like they did the day of the incident. Kelly would just so happen to need a broom and hopefully run into Mike. They decided it would be best to do it on Tuesday, since that was the day the incident happened. If everything turns out ok, Mike will try to get "some" (as Fred and George put it) from Kelly and they will get everything on tape.

"So this will happen next week." Fred added, "Next Monday, me and George will go down there to set up the equipment and test it and then on Tuesday our plan will go into action."


	7. **Chapter 7**

****

Chapter 7

"These last few days have been hard on Kelly, " Oliver told Fred and George, "and I don't want anything else to go wrong with this plan."

"Nothing can go wrong." Fred said to Oliver. This was the day. "Just trust me, this plan has got to work."

"Me and Fred have already set up the equipment so whenever you two are ready." George said. Kelly walked into the commons and stood in front of the 3 boys.

"Oliver, are you coming?" She asked and took his hand.

"Well, you seem awfully chipper for having to do something you didn't want to do." Oliver said, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just realized that nothing else could be worse that what has already happened." Kelly muttered, "Plus I trust Fred and George and I think that their plan was very smart and sweet."

She smiled over at the twins and lead Oliver down the hallways. It was cold and reminded Kelly of "the" day. She was actually going to do this no matter what. She would stick it in Rachelle's face that for once she was right. That everything in Rachelle's life wasn't perfect like she pretended it to be.

Oliver pulled the wooden door open and they walked quietly to the field. Kelly didn't exactly know what she was supposed to do or say, Fred had told her to let Mike do all the work but what if Mike wasn't there?

Oliver hadn't said a word to her on their way there. He went to get the balls and his broomstick, leaving Kelly out in the middle of the field by herself. It seemed all too familiar.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered under her breath. She saw Oliver come back and noticed the firm look on his face.

"He's in there." He said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I..." she trailed off, "I guess."

Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kelly started for the locker room door.

"This isn't the end of the world, I'm not going to die, and I'm going to show Rachelle that I wasn't lying." She said to herself.

Seconds later, she was standing at the door, wondering what would happen. Would Fred and George's cameras work? Would Mike even pay any attention to her? Would he try to kiss her again?

She opened the door. As she walked inside, nothing could be heard. She walked, looking for Mike and a broom. She spotted Mike, polishing his broomstick.

"Oh, hi Mike." Kelly faked the happiest sounding voice she could.

"Kelly, why are you in here. This seems familiar." Mike said, coming closer to her.

"Practicing with Oliver again. Need to find the broom." Kelly said, staring at Mike. He was going to try to kiss her again.

"I thought after what happened before you wouldn't try to come in here." Mike said, "You sounded upset about it. I guess it didn't matter much to you, huh?"

"What, other than the fact that you cheated on you girlfriend and can't be man enough to admit it?" Kelly though about what was happening. If Mike says yes, she's home free. He admitted it and she had it on tape. 

"So what if I did cheat on her, she's too dumb to realize it." Kelly noted to thank Fred and George when she got back to the castle. Then she realized that Mike was a little to close.

"Mike, back off." Kelly said firmly, a newfound confidence found her. He slowly backed away and went back to polishing his broomstick, "Oh look, here's my broom. I guess I'll see you later."

Mike nodded and Kelly ran out of the locker room, hoping she would never have to go back in there again.

****


	8. **Chapter 8**

****

Chapter 8

Kelly smiled brightly to Oliver as she came running out of the locker room. Oliver swooped down, fast as lightening.

"So?" Oliver asked eagerly.

"I got everything on tape." Kelly grinned ear to ear, "He even called her dumb."

"Well, here's the tape." Fred handed Oliver a tape, written on the side were the words "locker room", "What have you and Kelly planed to do? Are you going to show it to Rachelle?"

Oliver had never thought about that, "Actually, Fred, me and Kelly never decided what we were going to do."

"Well, you should figure something out fast before that relationship gets out of hand."

"Yeah, will do." Oliver said, spinning around and walking at a very fast pace towards the common room. He hoped that Kelly would be around so they could figure out what they were about to do.

Looking around the commons he spotted Kelly sitting in the corner by herself, working on some kind of homework. Oliver rushed to her, pulling over a chair and slammed the tape onto the table.

"Oliver," Kelly looked up and saw Oliver bright eyed and smiling toward her, "What happened now?

"Nothing, I got the tape though." Oliver held it up, "Now all we have to do is find out how were going to present this to Rachelle."

"Well, that's simple enough," Kelly muttered, "We'll just hand it to her and make her watch it."

"What if she refuses?" Oliver asked and Kelly sat puzzled for a while.

"I got it. We'll both sneak into the girls bedroom tonight while the other girls are asleep and show it to her. There is a tv in the room and I'm sure that Amber wouldn't mind seeing what Mike has been doing behind her best friend's back."

"Wait a minute. We'll both go in the girl's bedroom?" Oliver grinned a sly smile back at Kelly who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. No one will ever know." Kelly said, "So should we do this tonight?"

"Yeah, meet me in the commons at 10:30." Said Oliver.

Oliver glanced nervously at the clock on his bedside table. Just 5 more minutes till Rachelle would know. He decided to make his way down the stairs to the commons and was surprised to see Kelly sitting on the red velvet couch, staring into the fire.

Oliver stood and looked at her, remember that day he had met her. They had sat on the couch and then had been interrupted by Rachelle. Oliver remembered that day very clearly. Since that day, almost every night was spent by sitting on that couch and talking about everything. They would talk about what happened during their day, Quidditch, their pasts, their futures, their dreams, and Rachelle.

"Hey." He whispered, not just because he didn't want to wake anyone up but not to ruin this moment, "Are you ready to do this."

Kelly looked from him back to the fire and thought for a moment before saying yes.


	9. **Chapter 9**

****

Chapter 9

Kelly got up from the couch and walked over to Oliver. She kissed him on the cheek, "You're not nervous are you?"

"No, of course not, " he remarked placidly, hiding his emotions inside. Inside he was a bunch of butterflies. He barely even knew Rachelle and here he was, standing with so much hatred towards her and her boyfriend. He hadn't talked to Mike in weeks and wasn't about to anytime soon.

"I am." She said, softly. Oliver laughed.

"Ok, so I lied. I am nervous." Kelly laughed at him and guided him towards the stairs, "Ready?"

"I'm not nervous anymore." Kelly said, traveling up the stairs, "I thought it was nervousness but I'm just so excited to shove this in her face."

Kelly had to show Oliver where the bedroom was and Oliver got that silly grin on his face again, "Oliver, remember, you will tell no one about this."

"Yeah whatever, now can we go in?" Oliver grinned. Kelly pushed open the door and walked quickly to Rachelle's bed. She pulled the covers off of Rachelle's body and shook she gently. She didn't want to wake up the whole bedroom with Rachelle screaming at her.

"Huh?" Rachelle muttered, looked to see who had disrupted her from her sleep, "Kelly, what the hell do you want?"

That's when Rachelle noticed Oliver. She rubbed her eyes twice before saying something, thinking it was a dream.

"Why the hell is he in here!" Rachelle screamed, Kelly reached out to cover her mouth, causing a hissy fit from Rachelle. Oliver grabbed her flailing legs to keep from hitting Kelly and Kelly struggled to control Rachelle's arms.

"Rachelle, calm down. Where just here to show you something." With that, Kelly hurried to the tv and shoved the tape in, leaving Oliver to manage Rachelle by himself.

After a few seconds of fuzziness and a few muffled screams from Rachelle, the movie started play and Rachelle started to relax. She at first noticed Mike on the screen and smiled but then realized that Kelly and Oliver wouldn't come into the girl's bedroom in the middle of the night just to show her a video of Mike. Something had to be up. Rachelle pulled at Oliver's grasp.

"What does this mean?" Rachelle said, softer. If something was going on in this video, she sure as hell didn't want to let the whole bedroom hear it, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Just watch." Oliver said. Soon you could hear the door opening, Kelly's footsteps against the floor, and Mike saying hello to Kelly for the final time. As the scene played out, Rachelle's smile slowly diminished, leaving nothing but a broken hearted frown. Rachelle looked at Kelly and Oliver with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you do this?" Rachelle asked, "Why did you think you had to do this. I have been nothing but mean to you for the past weeks and you still persist to be my friend."

Oliver glanced at Kelly and actually thought about this question. It was a very good question.

"Best friends just can't quit. Friends just don't leave or disappear." Kelly said, walking towards the bed, "I can't see Mike hurt you more than he already did. "

"I couldn't see Mike hurt another girl." Oliver added, "Plus, he hit on my girlfriend, what else as I going to do, leave it as is?"

"I know I have been a complete and total bitch lately and I know I have been caught up with being Mike's perfect girlfriend, " Rachelle cried, "but thanks you guys. In my heart, I knew you two were right. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Rachelle, don't worry about it." Kelly said, "Go back to bed, we can talk about this in the morning."

"Can we save it till lunch; I have some business I have to deal with first."

"Yeah, sure." Kelly said, uncertainly, "I don't mind."

As Kelly and Oliver made their way back downstairs, Rachelle called back to them.

"Hey, Oliver! Was the girl's bedroom everything you thought it would be?" Rachelle laughed.

Oliver's grin spread back across his face.


	10. **Chapter 10**

Chapter 10

Kelly met Oliver the next day in the commons. They walked quietly to breakfast, both not understanding what had happened the night before. Rachelle had forgiven them both. Kelly didn't think it would go over that well.

As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed Rachelle sitting with Amber towards the back, Mike being no where in sight.

"Where is Mike?" Kelly asked Oliver as they walked towards Rachelle. Rachelle saw them coming forward and smiled to them to join, but that smile turned into a frown. Kelly looked behind her and saw Mike coming towards Rachelle, practically pushing her and Oliver towards the side.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Mike said, as he sat down. He didn't even seem to care that Rachelle was still staring at him in pure disgust.

"Nothing much, other than the fact that you lied to me." Rachelle proceeded, "Kelly recorded you in the locker room confessing everything."

"Confessing what?" Mike asked defencly, looking at Kelly, "What the hell did I do."

"You kissed her!" Rachelle said, "You kissed Kelly and she was going out with your best friend. I can't believe I believed you."

"I didn't do any of that shit." Mike sputtered, rolling his eyes at Kelly and Oliver and putting his arm around Rachelle. She quickly swatted it off and stood up.

"Mike were over with." Rachelle said, "I can't believe I ever even thought about dating you."

With that, Rachelle walked out the Great Hall, people were surly staring at the scene that was just made but it was needed. Kelly and Oliver followed Rachelle back to the commons.

"Rachelle, wait up!" Kelly called.

Rachelle slowed her walking pace and looked back toward Kelly, "You have no clue just how good that felt."


End file.
